The way to go
by Ysiria
Summary: Midorikawa can't stand this unrequited love, and the best way to forget is to find another love... But things never go has planned... Kazemaru/midorikawa, shonen-ai.


I'm back in the fanfiction world~ *out* Well, maybe you read some of my previous fanfiction, and I'm sorry for the lack of updates (Since July, I believe...) But I just weren't into it... But now I'm back, or so I hope ! So a few words for those who read my previous works : _Libertasque Schola_(Pokémon, French) is on hiatus, but I'll continue _Can this be worse ? _(Inazuma Eleven, English), the only problem is : I had too many OCs, and it discouraged me, so I'll have to make some choice... And choose OCs, so if in the end I don't use yours, I'm sorry, but if I don't do this I'll never finish this story...

For now, here's a little Oneshot. I must say I had the idea for a long time, but I never had the time nor motivation to write it. In this story, my OC Kao, from Can This Be Worse, make an apparence, so if you want to know about her, look up the first chapter's note~  
>And about the pairing... You have to know, I can picture Kazemaru with a lot of people, so I'll write a Oneshot for everyone of those pairings... And here's the first one~ I first wrote it in english, so I'll soon translate it to French~<p>

**Summary : **Midorikawa can't stand this unrequited love, and the best way to forget is to find another love... But things never go has planned... Story takes place after the FFI; but before they graduate from Raimon, in their last year.  
><strong>Pairing : <strong>Midorikawa/Kazemaru. Shonen-ai (Yaoi), don't like, don't read. You're warned.  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> I don't own Inazuma Eleven, it belongs to Level 5...  
><strong>Remainder :<strong> I'm French, so forgive my bad English...

* * *

><p><em><span>The way to go<span>_

It was a rainy day at Raimon and Soccer practice was suspended for the day. Midorikawa Ryuuji, who had transfered to Raimon a few month ago, stayed in the classroom, looking by the window. He could see everyone from the soccer team leaving the school, even Endou, Being the soccer freak he is, did not want to play in this weather. And just beside him standed Kazemaru Ichirouta, the fastest player on the team. Midorikawa knew he could be there right now, laughing with them, but it was painful, being with Kazemaru while knowing he had feeling for their captain. So he took up the class duties, to stay behind, alone in the empty classroom.

"Midorikawa-kun ?"

The door was opened by a tall girl with short, black hair, and a strand of red-hair on her bang. Well, she had a really andrgynous face, so without her uniform, she was often mistaken as a boy. Midorikawa knew her, she was Yashima Kao, from the next classroom, and she'd sometimes come during practice to play with them. She was now in front of him, givind him a concerned look.

"Is something wrong..."

"Err... I'm just filling in today's journal entry..."

The former Gemini Storm's forward had an hesitant smile, having a hard time to lie. And it was even more difficult with this girl, because she seemed like she was able to see right trough him. She took a chair and sat in front of him, wearing a kind smile on her face.

"Come on, you can tell me... I know there is something bothering you..."

Midorikawa looked at her, thinking. Kao was someone willing to help, kind and she could keep a secret, but he didn't know if he could say it to anyone. After all, he was in love with Kazemaru, and they were both boy. It's kind of disturbing, to discover you fell in love with someone from the same gender... And nowadays, many people don't acknoledge it. But she stayed silent, and did not rush him, so he had the feeling if he had to tell it, it was now or never, and she would be the only one he could confess to...

"Promise not to... laugh, or hate me for what I'll say..."

"I promise."

He could sense it wasn't a lie, so he took a deep breath.

"Well... I'm in love with someone, but it's complicated, because this person love someone else, and I know I can't replace him... And, to make things worse, the person I love is... a boy."

Kao didn't say a word, thinking about it, but it made Midorikawa feel unconfortable. She soon opened her eyes, smiling.

"Well, you just have to change your mind !"

"... Sorry ?"

"The best way to forget a love is to find a new one... I know it's not easy, but I know how to help you..."

He looked at her with big eyes, as if they were asking for her idea... She seemed to understand, and put her hand on her chest.

"You just have to go out with me ! Oh, but it's just a pretend... This way, you won't focus on your love, and you won't have to force yourself, since it's not real..."

He could not believe his ears. That was some really strange idea, but he was so desesperate, he soon agreed to it. And while walking home, he wondered where it would lead him...

The next day, Kao was waiting for him on the way to school, as they agreed to walk there together. They just chatted, and that relieved him, still not used to this pretend. But she was a great help, because she followed his pace, so he could feel at ease. Soon they reached school, and they went to their respective classroom, until lunchtime. Kao had made bento for both of them, so they would eat together, and give off a "couple" feeling. And it was efective, no one could ignore it, even the other team member of the soccer club. But the most surprinsing thong was, Midorikawa felt rather at ease with this situation, and it was less painful when he saw Kazemaru with Endou. Maybe he was on the road to "recovery"...

Days passed, and they stilled prentended to be going out. It was helping Midorikawa, who could now go to soccer practice and enjoying it, but unfortunately, it wasn't everyone's opinion. So one day, he had to stay behind everyone after practice to clean up after everyone, so when he went to the changing room, he thought he would be alone. However, Kazemaru was still here... When seeing him, Midorikawa could feel his heart throbbing, since he still had feelings for his fellow teammate. But he forced himself to smile, and changed from his soccer uniform.

"You're still here, Kazemaru ?"

"Yeah... I wanted to talk with you... alone."

"Hm ? What's wrong ?"

"... Are you really going out with Kao ?"

He froze up, not knowing how to answer. After all, it was all a pretend, so he was going out with her, but in the same time no... And, what's more, he did that to avoid his love for him, so how could he tell him ? He just had to go with the flow...

"Well, I don't understant how, but, yes, we're going out... though it's still a bit new to me... W-Why ?"

Kazemaru did not speak a word, but he stood up, and walked to Midorikawa, a sad look on his face. The forward did not have time to react, the defender already had his head resting on his shoulder.

"Because I love you, Midorikawa ! I didn't think you would find yourself a girlfriend, so I didn't tell... But now I regret it, if you knew..."

His voice was shaking, and the green-haired was shocked. Maybe he did not heard well ? Maybe he was dreaming ? But Kazemaru's breath on his shoulder was real...

"W-Wait ! Weren't you in love with Endou ? I always thought you were !"

The blunet straightened up to look at his face.

"... What are you saying ? Endou's my childhood friend... And I do like him, but as a friend only... It's not the same thing..."

Midorikawa let himself fall onto the floor, relieved. Soon, Kazemaru was kneeling in front of him, listening to him.

"Haha, so I did all those thing for nothing... I have been in love with you for so long, thinking it was useless because you liked Endou, and even tried to forget you by going out with Kao... But now you're saying all these thing were useless, because it was not one-sided ? Aah, I feel like an idiot..."

Kazemaru smiled, understanding the most important thing in those word, so he moved forward and put shyly his lips on Midorikawa.

"Well, I was an idiot too... Must be love..."

They shared a real kiss, one who would make someone feel dizzy, and when they parted to breath some air, Midorikawa bit his lips.

"I sould let Kao know..."

"Let's go see her together..."

As an answer, Midorikawa smiled, and together they went to Kao's house. His brother opened the door, and showed the way to her bedroom. When they opened the door, they could see her playing to a video game, and when she glanced at them, she simply smiled.

"I see you're finaly together ! Took you some time..."

Midorikawa gave her a perplexed look

"What do you mean ?"

"Well, I knew you both had feeling for each other, so when you confessed to me, I came up with this plan to make Kazemaru feel jealous... And it worked pretty well~"

"... You're really cunning" Said Midorikawa.

"Well, only if it's for helping friends~ Want to play with me ? Or would you rather spend time alone ?"

The two boys looked at each other, smiling, and went to play with her. After all, if it weren't for Kao, they still would not know their feelings, so now they had all the time ahead of them to become intimate...

* * *

><p>And that's all~ Well, I wrote it between 1AM and 2AM, so they could be some great mistakes, but I hope you liked it ! Please Review if you feel like it~<p> 


End file.
